Loneliness
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: The gleeks discover Kurt is missing during Glee and the jocks make a grave discovery
1. One Silence Is The Darkess Hole

**Name:  
Characters/Pairings: **Kurt, Kurt/Glee Club friendship**  
Summary: **The gleeks discover Kurt is missing during Glee and the jocks make a grave discovery**  
Author's Note: **Just a one-shot I think. Just found out I have to spend next week with my mum. Sorry for any mistakes. Post- "Journey" Two-Shot  
********************************************************************************************************

Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt joked and jostled each other as they made their way to the choir room. Glee was supposed to start in a few minutes and the four didn't want to be late. They finally reached the choir room and the four sat down in their usual seats before continuing with their conversation from the corridor.

Only two minutes later Mr. Schuester entered the room and it was then that Puck finally noticed. Not everyone was there. He frowned, realising Kurt Hummel was missing. While Hummel and himself weren't exactly on the best of turns yet, considering the stuff Puck had done to him, they were certainly on better terms then they were at the start of the year. He glanced at Mercedes, knowing she might know where he was, but she appeared to be as confused as he was.

"Dude, Puck, what's up?" Finn asked. Puck glanced up at him and realised Finn's question had drawn the attention of the Gleek, including Schuester who paused midway during his speech.

"Where's Hummel?" He asked. Everyone glanced around the room and finally seemed to notice Kurt was missing, except Mercedes and himself.

"You don't think?" Artie asked, glancing around with a worried look on his face. He didn't need to finish his question. They all knew what had nearly happened last time Kurt had been missing during Glee. Though last time, he had Finn. Puck didn't want to admit it out loud but he was worried about what the jocks could do to the smaller boy if left alone.

"We'll check the football lockers," Puck said, standing, Finn, Matt and Mike following suit. "The rest of you check the dumpsters, lockers, classrooms." The group nodded, before Puck disappeared out of the choir room, the boys following him.  
********************************************************************************************************

Kurt was making his way down the desolate corridor to the choir room for Glee when a large shadow fell over him. He glanced up and froze. Karofsky and Azimio were standing in front of him, smirking.

"Hey fag. On your way to meet with the rest of Homo Explosion are ya?" Karofsky smirked. Kurt tried not to flinch at Glee Club's unwanted nickname but instead flinched when both jocks gripped his arms. He winced, knowing he'd probably bruise there earlier. He struggled slightly and tried to wriggle out of their grip as they pulled him toward the football locker room. He dragged his heels but the two jocks were way larger than him _and _they outnumbered him.

Finally they shoved him against the nearest wall in the footballer locker room, his head bouncing off the tired wall behind him. He tried focusing, just before Azimio pressed his forearm against Kurt's collarbone, effectively blocking his escape attempts. He continued to wriggle however as Karofsky walked over, the smirk once again on his face.

He felt all the blood drain from his face as Karofsky took a step forward, his head on Kurt's belt. He brought his hand back, smashing his fist into Kurt's stomach, causing him to double over. Karofsky chuckled, before fumbling with Kurt's belt, sliding it off and throwing it off to the side. Kurt couldn't stop himself shaking as Karofsky grinned, thrusting his hand down the front of Kurt's pants. He tried to wriggle out of their grip again, earning himself a punch to the mouth.

He gasped in pain as Karofsky gripped his manhood, squeezing. He yelped in pain, though he tried resisting. His cries of pain just served to provoke Karofsky, who squeezed harder. Kurt could hardly breathe now, pain coursing through him.

"Didn't we tell you to stop infecting us with your _disease,_" Karofsky said. Kurt glared at him, unable to speak due to the pressure on his collarbone.

"Surely you must've heard the rumours?" Azimio said, laughing. "About you getting it on with several of us."

"You like to suck it?" Karofsky asked, using his free hand to start unbuttoning Kurt's pants. "Or do you liked to be fucked? Do we really have to go through this every time?" Kurt glared at him, pushing the memories from his mind. "Maybe we should just shove things up your arse and hear you scream." The two of them laughed, Karofsky grabbing a nearby broom. Kurt froze as Karofsky smashed the broom, breaking it, before picking up the end piece, still not loosening his hold on Kurt. He squeezed harder, drawing another yelp from Kurt. Karofsky advanced again, his face in Kurt's when the sound of the door smashing against the wall echoed around the room.

All three of them looked up and Kurt had never been so glad to see Noah Puckerman in his life. Before Kurt even knew what was happening, Puck along with Finn, Mike and Matt had pulled Karofsky and Azimio off him and before he knew it all six teens had started fighting in the middle of the football locker room. He couldn't make much out of the mass pile of bodies, but he knew Puck and the others were winning. Kurt would've done the smart thing, taken his belt and run for it but he was trapped by the mass of bodies.

Finally the four teen boys dragged Karofsky and Azimio up. "Stay away from him if you know what's good for you." Puck growled before shoving Karofsky toward the door, Azimio following close behind. Finally an awkward silence filled the room as the door closed behind Karofsky and Azimio. Kurt kept his head down, a blush on his cheeks as he fixed up his pants. Frankly, he was ashamed the jocks, despite the fact they were in Glee, had seen that. He glanced up to see Puck walking toward him, his belt in hand. Puck silently handed it to him.

He threaded the belt through, pain shooting through him, avoiding their gaze. "You okay?" Finn asked, standing on his other side. He nodded softly. "Come on."  
********************************************************************************************************

Before Puck and the others had even reached the football locker room he could hear them. His blood went cold at the sounds coming from inside the locker room. He could hear them taunting Hummel and a glance back at the others told him they could hear it too.

"You like to suck it?" Karofsky asked. "Or do you like to be fucked? Do we really have to go through this every time?" Puck's blood boiled as he was a metre from the door. "Maybe we should just shove things your arse and hear you scream." There was a smash before Hummel yelped. Puck crashed into the door, the sound of it hitting the wall echoing around the room.

The sight before him caused the blood to drain from his face. Azimio was trapping Hummel, his arm against his collarbone. Karofsky was face to face with Hummel, part of a broken broom in his left hand, while Puck was shocked to see his other hand down the front of Hummel's pants which Puck was disheartened to see undone.

Before he knew it, Puck was throwing himself at Karofsky. Karofsky managed to get a few hits in, clipping Puck's chin and getting his cheek but Puck had successfully drawn blood from Karofsky. They dragged the two of them before Puck sneered at them. "Stay away from him if you know what's good for you." He growled. They quickly shoved the two out of the locker room, waiting for the door to close.

Puck glanced at his friends. They hadn't come out of it that badly, Puck was sure he'd gotten a small lip, and the other three had the beginnings of bruises on their faces, as well as a cut or two. He noticed Hummel's belt and picked it up and glanced up. Hummel was shifting uncomfortably as he fixed up his pants and Puck could tell he was shaking in pain. Hummel also had a spilt lip and Puck knew he'd have bruises tomorrow. He walked slowly over to the boy, holding out his belt. Hummel looked up briefly, wincing in pain before threading his belt through. "You okay?" Finn asked, moving over and standing on the other side of Hummel. He nodded "Come on."

The five of them moved out of the locker room, Hummel limping. Hummel stopped in the middle of the hallway, glancing up at Finn. "Finn, can I get a lift home?" He asked, smoothing the front of his shirt. "I don't feel up to Glee." He added, almost in a whisper.

Finn glanced at Puck before turning back to Glee. Finn nodded, and the four of them watched as Kurt started walking, slowly in the direction of the car park.

"I'm going to take him home," Finn whispered. "You guys should go back to the choir room. Just tell them I've taken him home and we'll explain everything tomorrow." Puck and the others nodded, Puck glancing at Kurt. Finn waved goodbye quickly, before disappearing after Hummel.  
********************************************************************************************************

Finn felt a twinge of guilt as he dug a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he hadn't managed to keep his promise to Kurt. He'd promised the younger boy that he wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on him and he'd failed. He was grateful though, that his mom and Burt had gone out for the night leaving him some time to talk to Kurt. He was sure Kurt was also grateful, getting the opportunity to avoid telling his dad what had happened.

He retreated back to the basement, where Kurt was sleeping on his bed, curled up. Finn felt bad for waking Kurt, but he knew he had to put ice on Kurt's groin even though the boy would be extremely embarrassed. He placed the frozen bag of peas on the table next to Kurt's bed, before tapping the younger boy's shoulder. He slowly stirred before spotting the glass of water and single pill in Finn's hand. Kurt graciously accepted the table and drink, before handing them back to Finn. Finn placed them on the table, before picking up the frozen peas.

Before Kurt could protest, Finn lifted up the waistband of the sweat shorts Kurt had changed into once they arrived home and quickly placed the bag over his groin, above his boxers. He tried not to laugh as Kurt gasped at the cold. He glared at Finn when he realised the boy was stifling laughter.

"It's not funny. It's freezing."

"Exactly."


	2. I'm Not Down With That

**Name: **Loneliness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Kurt, Kurt/Glee Club friendship**  
Summary: **The gleeks discover Kurt is missing during Glee and the jocks make a grave discovery**  
Author's Note: **This has progressed into a three-shot I think. Post- "Journey."Chapter title comes from "Nobody's Fool" by Avril Lavinge **  
******************************************************************************************************

Puck was extremely anxious, though he'd never admit it aloud. He hadn't seen or talked with Finn or Hummel since the incident the day before. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair before glancing around the choir room. Puck, Mike and Matt had managed to round everyone up for a group meeting and remarkably, everyone was there. Except Finn and Hummel which was why he was getting antsy.

The chattering around the room stopped as the door to the choir room was opened. Schuester stood as Finn followed by Hummel entered the room. Hummel was still limping and Puck was right when he thought the boy would bruise. There was a bruise around his spilt lip, as well as one below his eye. He'd done a good job of trying to hide it but it was still easy to see. Finn's bruise was less defined than Hummel's but it was still visible.

A few people gasped as Hummel limped over to his usual chair, wincing as he sat down, Finn taking the seat behind him, next to Puck. Schuester looked a little shocked. Mercedes was the first to break the tense silence.

"Boy, what happened to you?" Mercedes asked, examining Kurt's lip.

"And why do the rest of you look like you got into a fight?" Quinn asked. Finn glanced at Puck.

"Karofsky and Azimio," Puck muttered darkly. Kurt shuffled uncomfortably as Mercedes clutched his hand. "Bastards must've cornered him on his way to Glee," Kurt nodded weakly. "We found them in the football locker room. Azimio was holding him down while-" he paused, glancing down at Kurt who was avoiding all their gazes. "Karofsky was about to rape him."

Silence filled the room and Puck felt he could cut the tense silence with a knife. Everyone minus himself, Finn, Mike and Matt looked shocked. Mercedes clapped a hand over her mouth, something most of the girls also did. Artie went pale, shaking slightly. Schuester's face went pale and he just stared at Kurt in shock. Kurt sniffled slightly, wincing in pain as he wriggled under their gazes.

"Kurt," Hummel looked up at Finn's soft voice. "Something Karofsky said," it was Finn's turn to look uncomfortable. Puck knew what he was referencing to. "Kurt, have they, have they done this before?" If the silence before was bad, now it was nearly unbearable.

"Yes and no," Hummel replied after what felt like hours. There were a few more gasps of shock, but Puck ignored him, focusing on the boy sitting in front of him. He took a shaky deep breath. "The first time they-they just slapped me round a bit," he took another deep breath. "A few times they," he paused. Mercedes rubbed his back soothingly. He gulped and continued. "They tried to touch me. But-but this is the furthest they've gotten."

Puck immediately felt a surge of pride towards the younger boy. The boy had gone through a hell of a lot and he still hadn't broken down in front of them. He'd been abused- psychically, mentally and sexually- and he was still standing. However the pride was soon overpowered though. Anger.

Puck glanced over at Finn, Matt and Mike and could tell from their faces that they wanted to beat the crap out of Karofsky as badly as he did. He made a noise with a throat and glanced at him.

"Come on men." Puck said, catching their eye before standing. Schuester blinked, realising all the boys minus Kurt and Artie were standing. They moved toward the door to the choir room, Finn by his side with Matt, Mike and Artie following close behind.

"Where are you going?" Schuester asked, straightening.

"Where the hell do you think?" Puck asked angrily. "We're going to beat the crap out of Karofsky, the bastard."

"No," Schuester said firmly. "Sit down." None of them moved, the only noise in the room Kurt's sniffling.

"No way man," Finn said. "You may have been able to stop us turning Jesse's face to mush but you can't stop us this time. Besides, Kurt's my brother now and I promised not to let anyone touch him."

The look on Mr. Schuester was one of barely veiled pride. Puck knew Mr. Schuester was probably feeling bad that something like this had been happening to one of his students without him knowing and unable to help and Puck had a feeling the fact it was one of _his _kids, one of the kids from Glee probably didn't help.

"No," he finally said. "We have to let the authorities handle this." They glanced at Kurt when an involuntary whimper passed his lips.

"No," Kurt shook his head. Mr. Schuester opened his mouth to argue. "No one can find out about this. If my dad found out, it could destroy him."

"Kurt, I have to-"

"No," Kurt said, his own voice firm. "I'll deny it. My father _can't _know." Puck felt another surge of pride at the boy.

"That settles it." Puck said, turning back to Mr. Schue.

"Hold up," Puck growled slightly, expecting another argument when Santana stood up. "We're coming." She strode over to them, followed by the rest of the girls and Artie, Quinn and Mercedes by Kurt's side. Kurt protested weakly as Puck and Finn led the gleeks out of the class room, Kurt and Quinn bringing up the rear as Mercedes broke away from them to catch up with Puck and Finn.

Puck had a feeling Mr. Schue would stay in the choir room and he thought that was a good idea. He really didn't want Mr. Schue to get into trouble. He figured they must've looked like quite a sight with a pissed-off Mercedes in between him and Finn, Matt, Mike and Santana behind them, Tina pushing Artie behind them with Brittany and Rachael beside her with Quinn and Kurt bringing up the rear, Quinn clutching Kurt's hand.

They rounded the corner and Puck, Finn and Mercedes stopped, the rest of the group stopped. Karofsky and Azimio were making their way down the corridor, obviously having skipped whatever lesson they had, not seeing them yet. They started walking again.

Puck was the first to land a punch, punching Karofsky in the mouth. Karofsky barely had time to swear before he and Azimio were shoved against the lockers to Puck's left. Puck pinned Karofsky to the locker with his left forearm, Finn pinning Azimio with his right. Mercedes growled at the two as Puck saw a glimmer of fear in each jock's eyes at the sight of the twelve of them clustered around the two of them.


	3. Whole Lot Of Rhythm Going Round

**Name: **Loneliness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Kurt, Kurt/Glee Club friendship**  
Summary: **The gleeks discover Kurt is missing during Glee and the jocks make a grave discovery**  
Author's Note:** Sorry for any mistakes. Post- "Journey" Now this has turned into a three-shot. Hope you like it. The song mentioned was in the episode "Funk." I love that song. I got the lyrics from AZ Lyrics but I had to transcribe the first verse so I apologise if the lyrics are wrong. Enjoy  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Give Up The Funk," unfortunately. **  
******************************************************************************************************

Mr. Schue stood up nervously as the group filed back into the empty choir room. He was relieved to see none of the group had any new injuries since yesterday. Apparently it showed on his face because Puck smirked at him as he sauntered over to his chair in the back row.

"Don't worry, Schue. Some punks beat us to it." This didn't do anything to quell the feeling that something happened in his gut, but he did appreciate their efforts to not get him in trouble. It's times like these he really loves his kids and he can't help but feel a tiny bit of pride that maybe he had something to do with their close friendships, though he knows the kids deserve most of the credit.

"I just want to say how proud I am of all of you," he said, smiling as the rest of the group settled into their seats. Of course he wouldn't say anything, but he didn't fail to notice how Kurt sat in the middle, the group clustered around him. He was pleased to see Kurt looked marginally better, his face no longer tear streaked. "So I'm letting you guys out early. You can either stay here and hang out or you can go." He smiled at them once more before leaving the choir room, glad to know his kids were supporting each other.  
********************************************************************************************************

The laughter erupted as soon as they were sure Mr. Schue was out of earshot. Puck was glad to see Kurt laughing along with the rest of them, pain gone from his face, and he was sure the rest of the group was glad too.

"The look on that white boy's face when he first saw us all." Mercedes laughed. Artie nodded.

"I think my favourite expression of his was when Santana informed them, oh so politely, that if they ever went anywhere near anyone in Glee ever again she'd rip their balls off." Artie laughed. The group laughed again, most of them clutching their sides.

"My personal favourite was when Brittany slapped them both and told them not to touch Kurt's baby hands." Mike said, grinning at the blonde beside him. Brittany beamed, happy to have played a part.

"I don't think he knew whether to be confused or freaked out." Artie added.

"And just so you know, I'll totally deny it if you tell anyone this." Kurt nodded, a grin still on his face. Puck knew no one would really take Santana's comment to heart, especially after she just kneed Karofsky in the groin when he glared at Kurt.

"Next time you see 'im white boy," Mercedes said. "You should most _definitely _follow up on your threat to reverse back over him with your wheelchair." The group voiced their agreement.

"First I'd have to hit him with it again." Artie agreed.

"I think they were both more confused when Mike threatened to go ninja on their arse then anything." Tina grinned. The group broke into laughter again, Brittany only staying in her chair with Santana's help.

"Oh, hell yeah," Mercedes grinned at the group. "Jam session?" She asked suddenly, addressing the group. They nodded enthusiastically.

"Which song?" Rachel's suggestion was covered up by Artie and Kurt exchanging a glance before singing the first lines of the song they all instantly recognised.

"_Roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off,  
The mother sucker, tear the roof off, a sucker,  
Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off,  
The mother sucker, tear the roof off, a sucker,  
Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off,  
The mother sucker, tear the roof off, a sucker,  
Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off  
The mother sucker, tear the roof off, a sucker,"_

As it progressed into the next verse, the rest of the group joined in, standing and moving to the space in the middle of the room as they improvised their movements similar to how they did when they performed for Vocal Adrenaline.

"_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round," _

"_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round,"_

"Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk,"

"_Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk,"_

"La, la, la, la, la  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww,"

"_La, la, la, la, la  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww,"_

"You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round,"

"_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round,"_

"Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk,"

"_Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk,"_

"La, la, la, la, la  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww,"

"_La, la, la, la, la  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww,"_

"We're gonna turn this mother out,"

"_We're gonna turn this mother out,"_

"You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round,"

"_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round,"__,"_

"Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk,"

"Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk

"_Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk__,"_

"Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk,"

"Ow, we want the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk,"

The group laughed as they formed a circle, Matt dancing in the middle with Mike doing pop and lock beside him. Santana and Brittany took their place as they moved out of the way, dragging Quinn in with them.  
********************************************************************************************************

Mr. Schue had only been sitting at his desk for barely a minute when he realised he'd left some of his papers at the choir room. He debated leaving them there, but decided he might as well go back and get them. He made his way back to the choir room through the desolate corridor. He frowned and stopped a metre short of the door, the sound of singing stopping him. Curiosity got the better of him and he quietly peered into the choir room. He quickly recognised the song as "Give Up The Funk."

He smiled at the sight. The group stood in a loose circle, swaying to the music, small groups dancing in the middle.

"_Ow, we want the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk,"_

He realised the three in the middle were Santana, Brittany and Quinn but as the verse ended they rejoined the circle. Within seconds Mercedes had dragged Kurt into the middle and the two were dancing, the group cheering them on. Mr. Schue smiled as Tina joined them, Kurt between Mercedes and Tina.

"Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk,"

The circle dissolved and the rest of them joined the three in the middle of the circle as they sung the last few lines of the song. He decided to leave before they realised he was there, deciding to return for the papers on the piano later. As he moved away from the door he noticed Sue turning down into the corridor. He smiled and waved a little and her eyes narrowed before she glanced through the other door as he made his escape.

"_Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk,"_

"Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk,"

He smiled as he walks down the corridor back to his office, humming "Give Up The Funk," under his breath.

And when he sees Karofsky and Azimio sulking as they both left the cafeteria at lunch with limps and bruises, he most certainly does not smirk and think of how great his kids are.


End file.
